Reconnection
by Funnybear13
Summary: Sequel to Miscommunication. Sasuke and Itachi are finally reunited.
1. Chapter 1

It's what you've all been waiting for...!!

* * *

_**Reconnection**_

_**Chapter One**_

I couldn't sit still. I felt like Naruto, always jumping around all over the place. I was so excited...no, more like ecstatic!

...If only the car ride wasn't so long. I looked out the window and remember the views that had made me so sad the last time we drove here. That was when Itachi was leaving for college. I smirked. Now I was leaving for college as well...

The exact same college.

And Itachi was still in college...

...do you get where I'm going here?

...of course you do.

I let myself enjoy this, closing my eyes and picturing my fabulous brother in my mind. The black hair, the onyx eyes, his voice...

Yes, it was all coming back to me. It wouldn't be long before the both of us were face-to-face again.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I sighed. It was probably Sakura. Ever since I told her my super-awesome-plan-that-would-beat-all-her-plans-even-if-she-had-logic, she was about as ecstatic as I was. She told me she always wanted to be updated about the latest news.

Geez, I wasn't even at the college and she was wanting an update.

This could get tough.

Flipping my phone open, I read the text. (Oh and thank God I did have unlimited texting, that was also another way Itachi and I kept contact.)

Hey Sas-man! r u the college yet

"Sas-man?" I whispered. What the hell? Was that the best nickname she could come up with? Geez, she didn't have any logic OR creativity.

I texted her back:

no arent u a little eager?

I had a feeling this conversation would go on for a while.

"Who're you talking to?" My mother asked.

I sighed. "Just Sakura." I hated it when people said who're. I mean, look what it spells without punctuation!

"Wow...she's a little clingy, isn't she?" My mother responded.

"No...just fascinated."

She didn't respond back. I don't think she knew what I meant. Of course they wouldn't, they didn't know I was in love with Itachi. I mean...that would just be awkward for them to know their kids love each other. Love as in like REAL LOVE, not "brotherly love." I hate that phrase...it's so true.

My phone vibrated again. I wonder who...?

well arent u eager

I wanted to slap her. Obviously I was eager, what was there not to be eager about? I've been waiting three years to finally be with Itachi again. Today was the day...hell, this day might even more important than graduation or my wedding.

Graduation...I hated those things, it was what always separated Itachi and I. Only in a year, Itachi would be graduating from college. That meant I only had one year with him in college, then it would be back to waiting.

I remember once being convinced for a short time that it was a wasted effort to be with Itachi. I would keep waiting...and waiting, and I would never catch up.

But I was determined. I mean, after all that work in high school just to get him to know the truth? I couldn't dare give up on Itachi...

...Even if he gives up.

I have thought of the possibility that Itachi might have found someone else at college, but I never thought of a plan. I didn't think there would be a reason. He hasn't told me of anyone else. Except Tobi (yes, Tobi is going to the same college as my brother), but nobody saw his face anyways. There would be no competition.

I felt the car start to come to a halt. My heart stopped for a moment.

I was here.

Itachi was here.

I flipped open my phone again and texted Sakura:

k i'm college

There. My first update...

...And hopefully many more to come once I find Itachi again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reconnection**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Bringing all of my stuff into my room was a pain in the ass...literally. I don't know why, but everything I brought seemed to have something against my butt. I mean, I got stuck in an elevator door, for crying out loud!

And it only got worse once I reached my room.

My roommate was a dick, and that's about as literal as I could get to describing him. His name is Sai, like I really cared, and he already mentioned my dick more than three times already.

"Can't I switch my roommate?" I asked.

"I don't really know...is there someone you would rather be paired with?" The secretary asked.

"Itachi," I blurted out. She gave me a suspicious stare. "He's my brother...I'm used to being stuck in a room with him."

Her eyes widened.

"Don't take it that way," I warned her.

"Sorry..." She muttered as she looked through the files. "Here we go...Itachi's roommate is...Tobi. So you'll need to talk to him in order to get anywhere with this 'roommate' thing."

"Thanks," I said.

Tobi...

Tobi?

Is she freaking kidding me?!

That guy who is afraid to show his face because he thinks he might get fangirls?! Hell, his face was probably uglier than Kisame's butt! And no, I have not seen Kisame's butt with my two eyes, and would not like to.

I turned to look at the secretary. "Excuse me, but where is their room again?"

She wrote it down on a piece of scratch paper and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said...again.

Dorm #47.

That's where Itachi was.

And Tobi, but who cares about him?

There were only about thirty rooms per floor, so I was guessing they were on the second floor...

...and if they weren't...God dammit! I don't care if I needed the exercise or not!

"Hello Sasuke."

I didn't need to turn around to know that sickening voice.

"Hello Sai, do you know where dorm room 47 is?" I asked.

Why the hell did I ask him that??

"Never mind, I think I know where," I added quickly before he could respond.

I quickly sprinted up the stairs. I was panting by the time I got up them...I knew I should've taken the elevator, but after my first encounter with the door, I'd rather not...

I looked at the first door to the right (since right is always right...ah, I crack myself up with my lame jokes). 42...

...so that would mean it would be the third door to the left

One door.

Two door.

THREE DOOR! And yes, my calculations were right, it was 47.

I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

I heard snickering from inside.

Okay, that was DEFINITELY not Itachi.

"Tobi, open the door," I commanded, trying to imitate my brother's voice...but yeah, let's say it didn't exactly turn out too well. It sounded like a llama giving birth to a mammoth.

I heard snickering again as the door opened, revealing the boy with a mask that looked oddly like a lollipop. "Oh wow, you actually got a mask now," I said, not amused. "Do you know where Itachi is?"

"Why would you need to talk to Itachi when I'm here?" He asked.

I could feel my eyes widened. Holy crap, was Tobi trying to be seductive? I blinked a couple of times.

"Where is Itachi?" I asked again, hoping to get a decent answer.

"Come in here, I'll explain," Tobi said, stepping aside to let me in.

I obeyed his invitation. I looked around inside the room. I could see Itachi's belongings, it made me feel all warn and fuzzy inside to know that he was still here.

Then I heard the door locked.

Oh crap.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Reconnection**_

_**Chapter Three**_

Relieved, he headed back towards his dorm room. Too often had those stupid secretaries messed it up. He did not want to have Tobi as his roommate! They just couldn't understand it. Tobi wasn't roommate material for anyone, for crying out loud, he wouldn't even show his freakin' face to anyone!

Itachi only sighed at the thought of Tobi's lollipop mask as he headed down the hallway. He hated that thing, it was almost like one of those hypnotic pictures you'd find on the internet. He hated hypnotic pictures, they gave him headaches. Unlike, Tobi, who thought they were interesting and put them up all on his side of the room!

...No wonder Tobi never got any sleep. He made weird sounds when he looked at the pictures. Sort of like little coos, and oohhs, and aahhhs. Yeah, basically, Itachi had to put up with Tobi making sex noises all during the night.

...No wonder Itachi had those humongous lines under his eyes. Half the people in college all thought he just couldn't put on eyeliner...but they changed their minds after seeing Gaara. In order to actually stay awake and alert in class, Itachi had to drink coffee...lots and lots of coffee...

...No wonder Itachi had random spazzy moments, especially during these last few days. He wanted to be in the best shape he could when Sasuke arrived, and coffee wasn't the best solution.

And today was the day...Sasuke was here, in this very college campus.

As Itachi headed for the room, he started to think. Sasuke could be different...taller maybe, and hopefully he grew out of that duck-butt hairstyle. Probably not, it was his "signature", as he called it. Itachi called it an ugly ass hairdo, yet he knew only Sasuke could pull it off.

Getting closer and closer to his dorm, he started to hear noises. Tobi's voice was obviously one of them.

"Ah!" Tobi bluntly screeched, then Itachi heard a thud on the ground.

"Do I really have to do this?" Came another familiar voice.

"Yeah! It's fun, trust me!" Tobi encouraged.

"Fine..." The other voice said with a sigh. After a little bit he voice came back, saying, "Crap! I missed!"

"OWW! My butt!!" Tobi screamed.

Itachi knew that voice was Sasuke.

...And only the grossest of things were running through his head right now. Was Sasuke and Tobi-?

No...it couldn't be.

Walking faster, Itachi finally reached the door.

"Itachi!" Sasuke said out of shock as he ran up and immediately hugged Itachi.

--

Playing leap frog with Tobi was not fun. First of all, I couldn't leap in these skinny jeans (which I look sexy in, by the way). Second, I knew Tobi would probably pull some trick on me. And last but not least, if anyone was listening in, such as Itachi, it would sound utterly and completely wrong. Especially when I missed the jump.

Of course, with my dumb luck, Itachi was listening in.

Explaining it didn't take long, it was the part where we tried to convince Tobi to be roommates with Sai.

"What's he like?" Tobi asked, sounding completely innocent and clueless.

"He's a dick," I answered bluntly, not really expecting Tobi to understand what I meant.

"Then...no."

I rolled my eyes. "I was just kidding...he likes the same pictures you have. He has them posted up on his walls," I flawlessly lied.

"Really?" Tobi asked. "That's good, because SOMEBODY," he said as his head turned towards Itachi, "doesn't appreciate such beautiful pictures." He got up and pretended to wipe the dust off of his pants, probably to look cool or something. "Well...I want to see."

My heart stopped. Shit! "Well..." I said slowly, trying to formulate a plan. "Go ahead, it's room 98 on the fourth floor," I lied again.

Tobi skipped out of the room. I quickly started to rip down the pictures from Tobi's side of the room. "Itachi," I told my brother, "Let Tobi wander around a little and then tell him I messed up on the room number and tell him it's actually room 12 on the first floor."

"Is that your actual room though?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah...just go!"

Itachi headed out.

I ripped down the rest of the pictures and ran out of the room and to my room the quickest possible. And no, I did not use that elevator. Partly, because it's the most dangerous thing I have come across, and also because I didn't have time to wait for the door to open.

On the way to my room, I grabbed tape from a stranger's hand.

Finally in my room, I got started and taped up all the pictures as quickly and neatly as I could. Thank God Sai wasn't in here at the moment.

Once I was finished, I hid the tape and laid on my bed, taking deep breaths. Holy crap, that was the most last-minute thing I have ever done!

"How could Sasuke mix up the numbers 98 and 12?" Tobi asked.

"He's new here, give him a break..." Itachi said, sounding about as wiped out as I was.

The door opened, and I saw Tobi's jaw drop. Well...not really, because of his mask, but you get what I'm saying.

"He does have the same pictures as me!" He said, surprised. "Fine...I'll be roommates with him."

I heard a chorus of angels sing. This was it! No more Sai, or Tobi for that matter!

"I'll go get my stuff and move it down here!" Tobi said as he hurried up to his room.

Itachi and I laughed. "Can't believe he fell for that so easily!" I said, taking another deep breath. "Ugh...I think that was the most I've run for a while now..."

"Yeah...well, you did it."

"Yeah..." I said with a smile.

It was silent until Tobi came back. "You stole my pictures!"

"It's too late to change the decision...sorry Tobi," I said.

Or, in other words, "You can't split Itachi and me up."


	4. Chapter 4

Reconnection

Reconnection

Chapter Four

I quickly looked both ways before crossing the hallway. Don't look at me like that, I knew that rule was only for crossing the streets, but honestly, now that Tobi was mad at me, he was making college a hellhole for me. No, not literally, but pretty damn close.

The week before Tobi had set up a hinge on the ceiling connected to a huge bucket of bleach. Yeah...guess what happened to me? My hair is officially bleached, or gray to some people. I call it silver. It just sounds...more snazzy (don't laugh, I couldn't think of a better word).

I've been looking for black dye to get my hair back to normal, but Tobi keeps buying all of them and then hiding them. Don't ask me where he got all the money...because I really don't want to know, and DEFINITELY don't ask where he's hiding it, because I have a clue and I'm not going to tell you...

I ran as quick as I could to my dorm room. "Is it safe to come in?" I asked, hoping Itachi was in there.

"Yeah..." he answered, his voice sounded dull, just like it always does when he's doing homework.

I opened the door and closed it quickly behind me. I looked up at the ceiling. No bleach...thank God.

I locked the door before I went and laid down on my bed.

"You have a letter from Mom," Itachi said as he handed me the piece of wrinkled paper.

I stared at the paper quizzically. Normally Mom was so neat and tidy, why was the paper in such a condition?

"Tobi tried to take the note," Itachi explained, almost like he was reading my thoughts. Maybe I was just that obvious...

"There's not a trap in it, is it?" I asked.

"I don't know...I wasn't stupid enough to open the letter and find out," Itachi said with a smirk.

Of course, logic was on Itachi's side.

My cell phone vibrated on the side table. "Sakura..." I sighed.

Itachi didn't say anything. It must be awkward to hear about Sakura, when he thought he was in love with her. Really he was in love with me though...

srry i didnt txt u, hows college

Yeah...she hadn't texted me for about three weeks. I almost laughed at the fact that I wasn't worried about her.

tobis out 2 get me

It would take a long time to sum things up while texting, so I started dialing her number. Plus, if I could have a long conversation with Sakura, I might just be able to get by with not opening that note.

"Wow...quick to respond," Sakura said, I could hear the little sly smile in her voice. She was glad to finally talk to me. "So tell me everything's that's going on, why is Tobi after you? Have you seen Itachi yet?" She was so excited about listening to my life, it was quite scary. She was more of a stalker than I thought.

"Yeah...Itachi's my roommate, that's why Tobi's mad," I said. Itachi gave me a quick glance and then went back to homework.

Sakura gasped. "Tobi's that obsessed with Itachi?"

I shrugged. "I have no clue, I'm not a telepathic person."

"Well...then you should become one."

"Well, it seems like you get all the magic, so why don't you become one instead?" I retorted.

"No I don't..." Sakura said, sounding a little defensive, "You're the one who got Itachi as their boyfriend."

Oh...she had a very valid point there. "True..." I couldn't think of anything else to throw back at her.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Itachi said, already heading towards the door.

"I gotta go...I promise I'll talk to you later," I told Sakura as I hung up the phone. I had a feeling it would be Tobi, and I had to be in ready position for anything.

Okay...ew, that sounded wrong.

Anywhoo, Itachi opened the door, and sure enough it was Tobi.

"Hey!" Tobi said in a fun-loving voice. "I'm gonna have a rockin' party on Friday night, wanna come?"

I wasn't sure who he was asking, me or Itachi...or both.

"Sure," Itachi answered.

I held my breath. What? No...I wasn't going to Tobi's party...NO! He would...like, kill me, literally!

"Okay, see ya then!"

Damn it Itachi, you just made my life hell.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Sorry it took me forever to update! forgive me!! TT

* * *

Reconnection

Chapter Five

Friday came too fast.

Once classes finally ended, I decided to just walk around campus. You know, go somewhere I haven't been, get lost in that place, and stay there until Tobi's party was done.

I know...this plan is totally flawless since I memorized the whole campus.

"God," I told myself, "Why am I such a freak?"

Then plan B came to me. (Aha! That rhymed -claps for self-) I would sneak out of the campus and go somewhere random that I didn't know about, and then it could turn out to be a bar and then I could get banged! (where's Deidara?)

...Okay, I know that was a run-on sentence...but yeah, I really had no clue how I could avoid Tobi's party.

Why would I want to avoid it, you ask? Well...let's see. Tobi is out to get me, so if I go to one of his parties, he's going to make a fool of me.

I've thought of some ways Tobi could possibly make me not want to show my face to anyone after the party:

1) Truth or Dare...gone bad

2) Dancing...gone bad

3) What I say...gone bad

4) going to the bathroom...gone bad

5) music while dancing...gone bad

6) music while going to the bathroom...gone bad

7) and lots of other things...gone bad

I would just have to avoid all of these things...

...which would make me a lazy lump in the corner.

Of course, I never thought about Tobi spiking my drink.

My head was throbbing.

My eyes felt like heavy weights and I couldn't keep them open.

"Tobi..." I muttered, but it was hard to even tell what I was saying. I sounded like a mule. No, I'm not saying mules are bad, I'm just saying I sounded like one. "What the hell...you do...me?" Crap, didn't mean for that to come out like that. I was trying to say 'What the hell did you do to me?'.

Then a hand came and brushed my hair out of my face. I slapped the hand away, "No Tobi!" Funny, it was easier to understand me when I screamed.

Don't laugh, it doesn't mean I'm going to scream out everything.

I thought about it for a second. What if someone always did scream? I started to laugh...and I couldn't stop. I was hysterical.

"Sasuke? ...Sasuke?!"

I stopped laughing. "Itachi..." I whispered...

...and started laughing again. This time I was thinking about if Sakura always screamed and what her facial expressions would be.

A hand slapped me across the face.

"Ow..." I said, sounding like a little complaining girl.

"Open your eyes, Sasuke," Itachi gently said.

I did, forcing my eyelids to stay open. There Itachi was, naked, in my bed. "Oh...migod," I said, almost in a southern accent.

"We're not going to one of Tobi's parties again."

I sighed...well, I tried to, but it sounded like a snort.

"And you're not having alcohol again for a long time," Itachi added.

...and that was the first time I had sex with Itachi...

...except that I can't remember it.

God damn it.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

[--Reconnection--]

[--Reconnection--]

Chapter Six

Two lists lay on my bed.

What to do:

- DON'T get drunk

- DON'T get on Tobi's nerves

- spend more time with Itachi

- spend less time on hair (without the exception of dying it back to black)

- spend less time on picking out clothes

- BE AN AVERAGE GUY!!

Yeah...I underlined that last one a lot.

I looked at the other list. Preferably, this was my favorite out of the two.

Relationship w/Itachi:

- Spend more time with Itachi

- Care more about him than myself

- Give him gifts??

I knew I had been missing something in this relationship with Itachi. I just never knew how obvious it was.

- Dating

That's right, in all of our years of being a "couple" we have never officially gone out. Not to dinner, not just to hang out, not even to go to a movie. I know; I'm pathetic.

So I'm finally mustering up all the courage I can find in this little scrawny organic vegetarian body and going to ask him out on a date.

...But not before I go to the bathroom, don't want to leak it out, if you know what I mean.

I know that was a bad joke. Bad as in both definitions: 1) Displaying a lack of skills, talent, or judgment. 2) Lacking or characterized by a lack of moral qualities. No, I do not memorize definitions of random words for fun; I just like to sound smart and look in the dictionary. Well, I guess you could call me a nerd than too, huh?

The door opened, revealing a...

Dang it, where's the dictionary now?

...well, I guess the best word I can come up with is exhausted. So yes, an exhausted Itachi entered the room, carrying about five heavy school books.

"Let me help you with those," I said. I might as well start really making my lists reality than just fantasies. I grabbed the books and almost fell over from the weight, but kept my balance and strength as I dragged them to his desk. "How come you get so much homework when I get barely any?" I asked.

"You're a first year," he bluntly answered. No...no, I know a better word for this without using the stupid dictionary.

Here, let's rewind that. You know, just pull the film a little back and...shit, too far...damn it, no! Just, you know what? Just...who needs the stupid film? This isn't going to be a movie anytime soon. I'm too hot for the camera.

...Just kidding.

Anywhoo... "How come you get so much homework when I barely get any?" I asked. "Whoa...deja vu."

"You're a first year," he strictly answered, his eyes glaring at me.

See? I didn't use a dictionary! ...okay, fine, I used a thesaurus...but that'll be our little secret.

"Oh..." I whispered, heading towards the bathroom again.

It was obvious that Itachi was being a girl right now and having his special time of the month.

...Just kidding...again, but he was different. I didn't know school could do that. Huh, now I could have a real reason to sue them.

I stayed in the bathroom for an appropriate time, singing the national anthem six times. No, not out loud, but in my head, where I could actually sing on-tune.

Once I thought the coast was clear, I stepped out, smelling the fragrance of Itachi's deodorant. Honestly, Itachi smelled good and all, but the smell I really like is a scentless candle. You got it, I can't stand scents. They seriously hurt my nose when I smell them. Once, at was at Sakura's house and there was a candle. I know you can tell where this is going, but I'm going to tell you anyways. The candle was called "Angels" ...let me tell you, that candle did not smell like anything heavenly! It smelled like dog shit and puke, probably worse, but I can't describe how awful it was. You know what the worse part about it was? Sakura really thought it smelled heavenly. I swear, she has a weird nose. She thinks I smell bad...yeah, smell her someday. Talk about perfume!

Wow, that got off topic...anyways, I went to sit on my bed again. This time a grabbed a random book, opened to a random page, and started reading randomly. I know...this plan is totally not random, but I had to look like I was doing something at least until Itachi was done with his homework, then I would see what time it was. I couldn't distract him from his dear education.

It was about four hours until Itachi finished his homework. Geez, take long enough, I couldn't find enough pages to read during that time. "So..." I began to say, not really knowing how to finish the phrase. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Zero, why'd you ask?" Itachi more monotonously said, rather than asked.

"Just 'cause...I thought you might get out of focus from looking at those books for so long."

"Right...I'm going to bed..."

Well...I guess that didn't work out. Anyways, he was in a bad mood. Oh well, there's always tomorrow! And tomorrow's Friday...so that means Itachi won't have to do his homework that day! And that means it my time to shine!

...T.G.I Friday's is now my favorite restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

{[--Reconnection--]}

Chapter Seven

It was finally Friday night, and somehow I found a way to ask Itachi out. He accepted, but I had no clue if he accepted gladly or miserably. It sounded like a little of both.

"Sure," He breathed, sounding in awe and yet it sounded like a sigh of dread.

I would normally be a weirdo and do a happy dance or something stupid like that, but I was honestly worried. Itachi seemed more grumpy and not like himself lately. I should know, out of all people he would normally lose his temper on me. No, don't worry, I'm not in an abusive relationship. Itachi hasn't hit me...yet.

And in case you're wondering, we are not going to T.G.I Friday's. I'm an organic vegetarian, remember? Instead, we're going to a local vegetarian restaurant.

There were already signs at the beginning of the date that told me this was going to be Hell:

1) Itachi wasn't expressing any feelings or emotions at all

2) Itachi acted like I didn't exist

3) I felt like I didn't exist

4) I forgot to wear my favorite pair of jeans

Don't laugh, that fourth one really does make a difference. I'm wearing light jeans now, and light jeans make me look fat.

How can an organic vegetarian be fat? Look at me and you'll understand.

"We'll have two specials," I told the waitress as we gave our menus to her.

Once the waitress left to get our orders, I glared at Itachi. "What is your problem?" I asked.

"I should ask that to you," Itachi muttered.

"What?" Geez, could my brother get anymore confusing?

"Can't hear?" Itachi asked, a little louder.

"Smart-ass, I could hear you perfectly fine. Now tell me what you're freakin' problem is..."

"Look at how people are staring at us," Itachi mentioned.

"So?"

"This isn't right--"

I knew where this was going, and couldn't believe it (no you did not just hear me use those to words). Itachi was finally going to betray me after so long. "Don't say it's not right," I interrupted. "It's what we want; not was society thinks--"

"Yeah, but society is right--"

"Who said they were right?" I asked. "Think about it. It's the people who should have the freedom--"

"Society is made up of people."

I sighed. "Society is made up of thought that they believe what is normal and what isn't. Normal is different for everyone. One thing might be normal for one person, but not another."

"Then my normal is different that your normal..."

That stung worst of all. I wasn't normal to Itachi; I was just a freak...

I looked away so he couldn't see my horrible poker face that couldn't hide I was in emotional pain and agony. "Are you trying to say...that we should...break up?" It took me forever to get the last two words out, plus I had a voice crack.

"Yes."

The answer was so blunt and sharp that I felt a first tear roll down my cheek. I swiftly got up and left; there was no other reason for me to stay there. I would only be forced to realize the reality that Itachi didn't want me.

When I got to my dorm room, my heart only fell more. Itachi's side was haunting me, and I just wanted to burn it down.

I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in. Taking deep breaths, I tried to calm myself. It didn't work, so I screamed instead. That didn't work either. I found some matches in the cabinet and lit some candles. All the scents over-killed my nose and relaxed me. I soon fell asleep, letting the candles burn all around me. 


	8. Chapter 8

Apparently I didn't wake up anytime soon, because I woke up in a hospital.

I only had a few minor burns from the candles. The doctor told me that I would have died if "he" didn't save me. As for who "he" was, the doctor could not say.

The retarded side of me wanted to believe it was Itachi. I knew better. I don't think Itachi would feel guilty. Somehow, I could tell that Itachi wasn't kidding Friday night. This made me have other theories about him. Maybe he really is straight, but liked our conversations on messenger so much that he thought he was gay or bi. Then he figured out that he was fucked up according to society and broke up with me. I know, it's messed up...but it's Itachi we're talking about.

I wonder who "he" was if he wasn't Itachi. I bet you someone heard me screaming.

Yeah, I wanted to scream right now, but my lungs felt dry and raspy from the smoke that came off all the lit candles. The smell of roses, rain, and that awful angel candle still were present in my nose. I had a feeling that they would linger around, just like my loneliness.

Depressing thoughts kept coming and staying in my head, almost like files to an outdoor light. I didn't want it to be, but it had to be reality. Itachi was going off on his own. He wanted his own life - just without me in it.

"When can I go-?" I asked. I almost said home, but where was home? Certainly not back with my parents, and definitely not with Itachi back at the dorm. I felt lost, like a guy stuck in a room with the lights off.

My world has turned upside-down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I forgot my cell phone was on the side table beside me until it vibrated, moving on its own until it almost fell off. I caught it just in time and answered.

Sakura. Huh, it's been a while since I've talked to her.

"Hey..."

Sakura sighed. "What have you done now? You don't sound too good."

"Well...a lot of things have happened." Better to be blunt now.

"Like what? Did Itachi do anything to you?"

Was that suppose to be a trick question? I don't know if Itachi did anything to me exactly or if it was me to did something to myself by over thinking these series of events. "Ummm, sort of."

"Tell me everything." Geez, what a commanding bitch. Then I remember, oh yeah, she was my bitch.

Yes, I'm becoming pimp, because apparently Itachi doesn't like gay freaks that care about their sense of style.

"Well, for starters," I started telling her, "he broke up with me."

"He did WHAT?"

This was going to take a long time to explain everything, but at least I knew the conversation Itachi and I had word for word.

I would never forget it.

How could I? It was the turning point of my life.

The more and more I thought about it....is this really worth it? Is Itachi worth it? ...Is my physical and mental condition worth it? Is it really worth it just to give up everything for the love of my brother?

I would normally say yes, but I was growing tired of Itachi. Someone new would be nice...someone like...

"Sakura, do you want to go out sometime?" I asked.

I knew this was also the turning point for Sakura as well.

"Wh-what do you mean? Are you saying you're-? I don't...I don't...well, yes, I'll go out, but..." Wow. I've never heard Sakura say such incomplete sentences.

As I closed my phone, I reminded myself, "Remember, this is just so I can get a break from Itachi."

No, I wasn't using Sakura. She was the girl I liked before I started looking at guys in a different point of view. So I was accomplishing I dream I had when I was seven. That works. 


	9. The Last Chapter

I already broke up with Sakura. All it took was two dates and I put my foot down, It was a really pathetic relationship, if I may say so myself.

The first date was mainly a date as friends. It didn▓t really help that all she talked about was Itachi. I thought she would have gotten a life by now instead of using my life as an excuse.

Itachi▓s graduation was coming quicker than I thought possible to my advantage and disadvantage. It would mean I wouldn▓t have to face his hard, almost forced, glare everyday. I still had feelings for him nonetheless.

We never talked - Itachi and I - we just kept at our sides. Mine being the light side of course, I▓m not that terribly evil now, am I? Okay, I can be at times, but that▓s not what we▓re here to talk about.

Itachi never acknowledged that I was there. He acted as though I was just one of those lecturing teachers that you never listen to.

I know what you▓re thinking, and I did try to confront him more than once. I tried to talk to him. I tried to forgive him every time that he rejected me. Actually, he did look like he was going to tell me something once, but then he stopped. When I tried to urge him on, he just walked out of the room like the little wimpy woman I loved.

Graduation day was already here, and my stomach wasn▓t. I felt like I was going to barf.

My parents came, which didn▓t help at all. I felt like now I was stuck in this cage where I couldn▓t contact my brother.

⌠I▓ll meet you there,■ Itachi told Mother and Father.

Yes, they were going out for lunch...without me? Oh no, we weren▓t a dysfunctional family at all. We just have parents that don▓t pay attention to one of their children and two brothers that are in love with each other...I think.

⌠Itachi,■ I said his name without even knowing what I was asking for.

⌠I▓m sorry Sasuke,■ Itachi muttered.

You should be.

No, I didn▓t say that. Thank God.

⌠For what? I thought you said I was a freak to society--⌠

⌠But I want to be a freak with you. I just thought you would have a better chance for life if you were more....normal according to society. I was wrong, loving me is what makes you more normal.■

Whoa, okay, well...um, I guess that was his graduation speech, huh?

⌠Why do you tell me now?■ I asked.

⌠Because...this time I▓ll really be waiting for you.■ 


End file.
